


The Place of her Dreams

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: In which Lisa dreams of her life with Yukina





	The Place of her Dreams

During her time as a teenager in high school, Lisa would often dream of the very same things.

She would dream of looking at Yukina’s face as she slept, having woken up early. Of going to the kitchen to make breakfast, chopping up the vegetables and softly giggling when seeing the silver ring on her ring finger. Yukina would then drowsily scoot over to the kitchen, attracted by the smell, and hug Lisa from behind, letting her see the gold ring in her hand.

She would dream of all the times they took too long whenever they went out shopping together, as Yukina would always stop to take photos of the neighbourhood cats, and the times Lisa jokingly scolded her for doing so.

She would dream of seeing their cat getting up to the bed whenever it was time to sleep. The big, fluffy cat Yukina immediately fell in love with at the shelter, the times she had a rude awakening due to it sleeping on her face, and how Lisa would laugh at the sight.

She would dream of reading a book and stopping midway to better listen to Yukina’s singing practice from the next room, relaxing at the sound of her muffled voice and humming along to the song.

As she ran her fingers through a sleeping Yukina's face, ring glittering with the morning light that came through the window, Lisa thought of how she did no longer have these dreams. After all, one does not usually dream of what is already reality.


End file.
